gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Swinger
|related = Jugular E Jug Swinger |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = |modelname = swinger |handlingname = SWINGER |textlabelname = SWINGER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Ocelot Swinger is a classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Swinger heavily resembles the , with the tail lights from the . The Swinger is distinguished from its seemingly curved appearance, featuring a front intake and circular headlamps, along with a vented bonnet and protruding fenders. Inside the bonnet area, a spare wheel is seen. The greenhouse area features a curved windshield and a large window that exposes its engine bay. The doors follow the shape from the front area and features door handles at a lower level than most standard cars (being a bit higher than those from cars with like the Stirling GT). The cabin also features a roof. The rear area is notably curved at the rear end, featuring two circular tail lights. The fender area features large intakes at the front and smaller vents at the rear. A small boot can be seen directly behind the engine bay area. The underside is very simplistic, with the outer sides enclosed by the bodywork. Two exhaust tubes can be seen coming from the rear and ends below the rear section, with a dedicated moulding for these tubes. Its interior is largely composed of race-based dials and switches, but arranged in a way that the gauges are on the driver side, while the speedometer and tachometer gauges are on the centre, facing to the driver. The cabin's rear-view mirror is mounted at the centre of the dashboard. This car uses the XA-21's badges, but does not map the "OCELOT" or "XA-21" text, leaving only the high-quality Ocelot emblem. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Swinger is one of the fastest Sports Classics cars in the game. It possesses good acceleration and a high top speed. In terms of handling, it can be a handful on bumpy courses, and due to the lack of a spoiler, can get loose around corners, but it can be corrected. Overall, the car is a decent choice for circuits, and an excellent choice for drag racing. The car is powered by a single-cam V12 engine sporting carburetors on it, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a rear-mid engine, rear wheel drive layout. The Swinger has 6 Advanced Flags activated'File Data': handling.meta 6F0000, including the 4 flags introduced in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, with only the first three having known purposes. They are as follows: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. GTA Online Overview V12 w/ 6 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors/12 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Swinger-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' LegendaryMS-GTAO-Swinger.png|The Swinger on Legendary Motorsport. Swinger-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Swinger on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Swinger-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Swinger on Rockstar Games Social Club. Swinger-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Swinger on Rockstar Games Social Club. Swinger-GTAO-Detail.png|View of the spare wheel in the boot. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in Repo - GTA Today II, where one model (two if there are more than two players) needs to be stolen and delivered to a ship docked in Terminal. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $909,000. Changes Trivia General *The Swinger's default radio station is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *Legendary Motorsport's description of the Swinger as a "myth" and that it was merely "blueprints" is a reference to how the XJ13, the car the Swinger is based on, never made it further than being a prototype racing car. *The "For Queen and Country" livery is based on the from the series. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class